Mother's Gift
by BlueSecretGarden
Summary: A terrible magical drought has fallen on Camelot. Gaius found a way to break the curse but the price will be high for our resident sorcerer. Will he accept to pay it? Merthur oneshot ritual story. Lemon ahead.


Author note: Hello, this is my first attempt at writing in English. I warn you; I'm no native speaker so unfortunately mistakes are bound to happen even though I tried my best to avoid them. Positive criticism is welcome, as long as it is polite.

Those who came here to read the complete lemon, an uncensored version can be found on my AdultFanFiction account under the same pen name and same story title. The censored part of the story begins at the double line lower, it marks the beginning of the lemon part. Although censored, there still will be lemony goodness, just no explicit content, or grafic.

This is a oneshot plot bunny that has been strolling in my head for a while although if people likes it enough, I may upload a sequel :)

On this note,

~enjoy.

BSG.

* * *

 **Mother's Gift.**

So thirsty. How long since the last time I got to drink a glass of water? Two days? A terrible drought has cursed Camelot for six weeks now. And not any kind of drouth, a magic-induced one. One I didn't manage to break. The sorcerer must be a powerful one to maintain such a strong curse for so long and on a land that big. Nevertheless, people are falling like flies, the kingdom is agonizing and we're desperate. As I read through yet another book in order to find a solution, I suddenly hear Gaius exclaim.

-"AH!" I whip around to look at him.

-"What? What is it? Found something?" I ask feverishly. He seems to be frozen on the spot, his eyes traveling back and forth on the paragraph until he slumps in his chair and slowly looks up to me. The more his gaze ascends, the more dread seems to load my stomach. I gulp as our gazes finally connect.

-"...what?" I croak nervously. "Did you find something?" The end almost a whisper. He stares steadily at me, looking for something I can't pin point. His gaze turns pained and I can't take it anymore.

-"For God sakes! Just tell me! It can't be that bad." He sighs looking defeated. "It can't right?" I add a little less confident. He looks resigned now, and so very sad.

-"I think I found a solution, Merlin..."

-"That's great! What is it?"

-"It is a ritual..."

-"Really? What's the big deal! I can do that!" I scoff in relief.

-"...that involves the Crown." I freeze.

-"...what?" I whisper stunned.

-"You'll have to reveal your powers, there's no way to do the ritual otherwise."

-"B-but why? Can't it be someone else? Someone NOT hell bend on killing people like me?" I panic slightly.

-"No, this is the only way, my boy." Gaius tells me brokenly.

My breath catches in my throat, the day I dreaded for years has come. I will have to reveal myself as a sorcerer, to reveal myself to Arthur. I try to calm my breathing, I know I'm panicking. After a few moments, I feel very calm. The day has come, I won't have to lie anymore. Whatever happens, I'll be free from this lie, these lies. Suddenly, I feel a weight being lifted from my shoulders. Whatever happens, I'll be free. Be it in life, or in death.

-"Merlin, are you alright?" Comes the worried voice of Gaius inside the fog that clogged my mind but that is lifting slowly.

-"Yeah,...yeah, I'm alright." I say, smiling softly. "I'll do it."

-"You don't know what it entails yet." He says doubtfully.

-"It's not like we have much of a choice now, do we?" I smile sadly.

He looks at me just as sadly and suddenly looks so old and weary.

-"...right. But you still have the choice Merlin. Whatever you do, it must be of your own accord."

-"What does the book say about the ritual?" I dismiss his concern gently. He sighs again and reads.

-"It says here that "Fruit shall be returned to the earth should the Mother's Child sacrifice his most sacred to his King." He pauses as I struggle to absorb this information. "I'm sorry Merlin."

-"Wait, the Mother's Child..."

-"Is you. You are a child of magic herself, a child of the Greatest Mother of all."

-"And my most sacred..." I feel my eyes go wide and can't bring myself to end the sentence.

-"...your virginity, Merlin." He looks almost like his is crying. A few, agonizing moments pass and then I start at the sound of my own voice. It sounds wrong, dead.

-"... I...I have to give myself to Uther?" I can't believe it. It even sounds wrong. He loathes anything magical. I can't imagine what he will do to me when he realizes that I have magic and that the only way to cure his land is to make lo... to take me.

-"It's your choice Merlin... I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want to do it. Maybe we could search other books, or..."

-"No." God, my voice sounds so weird. "People are dying Gaius, I'll do it."

-"Merlin, are you sure.."

-"I'll do it." If voices were solid, just now it would have been steal. Cold, hard, dead steal.

* * *

A request to see the King was issued and he received us in the throne room. He wasn't alone, Morgana, Arthur, Leon and Gwaine were with him around a wooden table, discussing food rations and solutions to the pleague. We could see Gwen tending to those present discreetely. The king noticed us and waved us carelessly over, still engrossed in his maps and reports.

-"Gaius, quickly, we have important matters to discuss yet."

-"Yes Sire." He sends me a last look of doubt. I know this is my last chance to back out. I nod resolutely. He sighs and I can see Arthur frowning at my serious demeanor. Gaius clears his throat and begins again.

-"Sire, we may have found a solution to the drought." At this, all heads shoot up and they all stared at us.

Well, THAT caught their attention.

-"A solution? How?" He frowns. "Speak your mind quickly."

-"As you know, this drought is not natural." He begins carefully.

-"That much is obvious. Have you found the culprit?" He asks frustrated. I can see this conversation doesn't go as he would have wanted it to.

-"Unfortunately no Sire. I believe the culprit is long gone. But we may have found a way to break the curse."

Uther frowns but say nothing. I can see the others looking at the whole deal breathlessly.

-"The thing is, Sire, there is a... problem with this solution." He continues hesitantly.

-"Well, what is it? If it's gold or men you need, you'll have whatever is necessary." He states confused.

-"No Sire, that is very generous of you but it's no such thing." He hesitates a little more and finally.

-"The solution is … illegal Sire."

-" Illeg..." I can see the moment he understands. "You mean... _magic_?" The way he spats the word as if it was the filthiest thing to ever touch is tongue sent a shiver down my spine.

-"What has been woven by magic can only be undone by magic." Gaius tries to explain diplomatically.

-"I will have no such thing in my kingdom!" Uther explodes.

-"Wait! Uncle!" Morgana intervenes. "We are in no place to be picky about solutions. If we do not do something, half the kingdom will be dead by next week." She reasons. The King looks at her furious.

-"She's right father." Uther spins around to face his son, ready to explode again. "I don't like it anymore than you do!" He continues quickly to avoid another explosion. "But hearing Gaius out won't hurt anyone." he reasons.

I must say I'm impressed that Arthur managed to keep such a cool head. I can't help but being proud of him. He will make a great King one day. I just hope I'll be able to see this day come. Everyone waits in baited breath as the current King huffs and puffs angrily before finally:

-"Fine! What have you found."

\- "We found a ritual Sire." That piqued his curiosity.

-"A ritual? No spell or curses?" He asks suspicious.

-"A sacrificial ritual actually." I see several people recoil, Gwen gasping and Morgana positively swell in outrage. The King finds his tongue first.

-"Sacrifices are forbidden since..."

-"Not a human sacrifice Sire!" Gaius corrects them quickly. The King keeps frowning but let Gaius continue. "For the ritual to work, a bearer of magic has to sacrifice himself/herself to his King in order for the Earth to bear fruit again."

-"You just said..."

-"I meant they have to give their virginity, Sire."

The silence following that statement is astounding.

-"You mean my father has to bed a virgin sorceress?" Arthur states stunned.

-"Basically... yes." Gaius cringes a little. The King is aghast and Gaius seems to realize it was a mistake to speak of it in the first place.

-"It doesn't matter anyway." Says a sardonic voice a little further down. I look over to Gwaine who sports a bitter smile. "No sorceress will ever come to our rescue. What with killing them for breathing." The King turns red in outrage at the blatant disrespect...

-"He is right Uncle." Interrupts Morgana. "After our treatment of them I wouldn't be surprised." She states calmly and Uther has no choice but to agree, even if reluctantly.

-"They are all evil anyway, there is no way any of them would try to help innocents." He states bitterly and turns back towards to table.

-"You're wrong." It was the first time I spoke during the entire confrontation and now that I feel every gaze on me I regret it for a second. But I shed away my nervousness and look at the King straight in the eye.

-"What if one of them was ready to help you? What if one of them gave themselves over?...Would you execute them afterward?"

Everyone seems stunned by my question. After a moment, Uther scoffs.

-"There is no way any of th..."

-"But what if one did?" I insist. He stops and stares...

-"You already have someone in mind, don't you? Who is it?!" He asks suddenly while grabbing me violently.

-"Father!" Arthur intervenes and pulls the king away. "Enough! This may be our only chance at survival! And if one of them is ready to do something like this to help us, I won't turn them away!"

-"Are you mad?! They are sorcerers! It must be a trap!" He spits almost madly.

-"What for?" Interjects Morgana still a model of calmness. "We are already doomed if they don't help us, there is no point in trapping us further."

Arthur nods at Morgana.

-"She's right father. It's our only chance." He fixes his father for a second and then nods resolutely to himself before turning toward me.

-"You have my word that should a sorceress wish to help us, she won't be harmed.

-"Arthur!"

-"Enough! Father!" He explodes in turn. "We are desperate!"

At that, Uther pales.

Arthur turns to me again and takes a calming breath before addressing me formally.

-"Who is it?"

I hesitate.

-"See, there is no one. Magic is evil, there is no way any of them would..." Gloats Uther but I don't let him finish.

-"Me."

Everyone stares and I can see Morgana looking at me with tears in her eyes and what looks like realization and a touch of relief.

-"...What?" Arthur asks faintly.

I sigh.

-"I would have liked to tell you under other circumstances but well... I have magic Arthur."

-"W-What? How? Since when? How is it possible?!" He asks looking confused and betrayed. While his father sputters and ask the guards to imprison me but the guards visibly hesitate and a stern look from Morgana keeps them rooted in their places.

-"I will ask only this: let me explain. You can take whatever decision you see fit after. I won't fight you." He looks at me with wide eyes.

-"You mean you..."

-"Won't fight should you decide to execute me." I state confidently, if a little sadly.

-"We would never kill you mate!" Intervenes Gwaine.

I smile faintly at him but keep my focus on Arthur.

After a few moments, his face becomes unreadable and he says: "Fine. Let's hear you out."

Even Uther seems to settle a little even if he still tries to burn me alive by his gaze alone. I collect my thoughts.

-"First of all, magic is not evil." Uther scoffs loudly but everyone send him a quelling look and he keeps silent.

-"What do you mean?" Asks Arthur skeptically.

-"Well, you could see magic as a tool, only it's a powerful, rare tool." Arthur raises an eyebrow.

-"For example; a hammer. It is used to create things, but if used with the intent to kill, it can easily break someone's skull." I can see everyone hanging onto my every word and it's kind of creepy.

-"Magic in itself is not good or evil, it just Is. It's the intent of the caster that renders the effects good or evil."

-"You're trying to say that sorcerers are not evil?" Arthur asks frowning.

-"No! I'm saying, some of them are. But they aren't evil _because_ they have magic. They are evil because they are power hungry selfish bastards, or revengeful grief stricken victims with a powerful tool. Just like normal people, there are good ones and bad ones." I can see them ponder my words but it doesn't seem to click yet. I torture myself trying to find an adequate allegory or example before it struck me.

-"Look! Some people with swords are murderers but it is not because you have a sword in hand that you'll become one, right?" That seemed to finally get through to them. They digest the information for a few moments then Arthur frowns again.

-"But you still learned sorcery even thought everyone told you it's evil. Where does that leave you?" He asks confused.

-"I didn't."

-"What?"

-"I didn't learn sorcery, well, not at first at least. I was born with magic." A lot of mouths dropped, Uther's included. It would have been hilarious is the situation wasn't so dire.

-"But... so you did learn sorcery later on? But you just said you were born with it, why learn it? I don't understand." Interjected Morgana looking puzzled.

-"I had to learn to control my powers."

-"But you said magic isn't evil." Said Gwaine looking fascinated.

-"It isn't but it's...wild. Like, water."

-"Water?" Leon looked confused.

-"It's difficult to explain. Humm... Yes, like I have this spring of power inside of me and sometimes I have too much so it eeerr ... leaks. But since it has no purpose it can lead to accidents. Or weird events like pots floating in the air or something..." I explain awkwardly.

But even Uther seems interested now somehow. Probably taking notes to arrest other innocents in the future. Gwaine whistles.

-"That's kinda cool mate." He grins and I can't help but smile back a little. The look on Arthur's face softens.

-"And you used it all this time?" he asks looking disappointed and a tad betrayed.

-"To save you, mainly. The Kingdom a few times, and the others sometimes. I swear I never used it against you!"

At that, they all gape.

-"A few times? Just how many times did you save my life?" He asks dumbstruck.

-"Oh, err, I stopped counting." I scratch my head. "Does it matter?"

-"Of course it does! And I never even knew... Why...Why didn't you tell me?" He asks wounded.

-"Well,..." I sneak a glance at Uther without realizing it. He sees it."At first, I was afraid. The very first thing I saw when arriving in Camelot was the execution of a young sorcerer. And then, later on, there never seemed to be a right moment..."

-"Ah, well that makes sense." He answers awkwardly but still looks wounded.

-"So you can do magic! Can you show us a trick mate?" Gwaine asks joyfully and I feel myself drain of colors. I look at Uther panicking. He looks at me doubtfully but hasn't called for the guards again,... yet.

-"I don't th-think that's a good idea Gw..."

-"No. I wan't to see it." It's my turn to gape at the King. "If magic really isn't evil, I want proof." And then he smirks. Obviously, he thinks I'm going to betray myself. I torture my mind to find something to show, something innocuous...

-"A-Alright." I turn myself towards the windows where we can see rays of sun bathing lots of small grains of dust floating in midair. I concentrated, no need for an incantation here, and felt my eyes turning gold. There were gasps behind me as beautiful butterflies formed out of shimmering dust began to fly around the room softly.

I turn around in dread, I'm almost shaking. But all I see is awe in the eyes of those assembled and wariness in Uther's. The butterflies dissolve and silence fall down on the assembly. A voice breaks it harshly before long.

-"All of this is of no importance. There is no way I will lower myself to... to… _mate_ … with a sorcerer, and certainly not a male and a servant to boot!" The venom dripping from his voice makes me recoil and I can't help but reply coldly and slightly bitterly.

-"With all due respect, however kingly you may be, I have no desire whatsoever to share your bed I assure you, _Sire. Especially_ considering the way you will probably treat me and the fact that the moment you are... finished with me you will probably kill me. I do it because, believe it or not, I love the people of Camelot and they do not deserve to die in such a horrible way."

The King splutters in outrage at the suggestion that he is a bad lover and the gall of that servant to say publicly that he doesn't want to be his. The rest look at me with confused respect.

-"Wait!... Maybe you don't have to give yourself up to Uther." Says Morgana with a look of realization on her face.

-" As much as I would prefer Merlin not having to give himself to the King, no one else will come take his place, Morgana." Says Gwaine frowning somberly.

-"No my lady is right!" Intervenes Gwen. Everybody had forgotten her presence and all turned as one towards her, causing her to blush. "Could you repeat what the ritual says exactly Gaius please?" She asks timidly. All eyes turned to the physician and he took the book up, clearing his old throat.

-"Fruit shall be returned to the earth should the Mother's Child sacrifice his most sacred to his King." He states somberly.

-"Mother's child?" Says Gwaine confused.

-"Magic's Child, in other words Merlin." Clarifies Gaius.

-"I knew it! Don't you see?" Says Morgana gleefully with an excited Gwen at her side. All faces looked at her blankly. "To _his_ King! He has to give himself to 'his' King not 'the King'!" She explains triumphant, Gwen nodding emphatically at her side. There was a silence, then Merlin gasped.

-"I fail to see the point here Morgana, doesn't it amount to the same thing?" Asks Arthur confusedly and turns at the gasp. He seemed even more confused when the servant averted his eyes and blushed under his questioning gaze.

-"Merlin?" Morgana began smugly. "Who do you respect? Who do you admire? Who do you fight for? Who would you die for? Who are you irrevocably loyal to?" Morgana asked in succession with a smug smirk. Arthur and Uther remaining baffled as one by one, the others seemed to understand and gaped at the servant who kept his eyes firmly on the floor and continued to blush harder with each inquiry. There was a pregnant pause and then: "Who is your King, Merlin."

By now the servant was red as a tomato and all waited his answer with baited breath, the only ones not knowing it yet being the to royals.

 _How could I have not realized sooner! I'm such an idiot..._ He took a deep breath and looked up straight at Arthur with fierce determination despite his still red cheeks.

-"Arthur. Arthur is my King." He stated without hesitation, calm and confidence suddenly oozing from him.

Uther's jaw dropped, looking torn between betrayal that his son should be considered more a King than he is and relief that he wouldn't have to bed the servant. All the while, shock registered across the prince's face. Strangely enough, the quite innocent words seemed to have so much meaning behind them that Arthur felt intimidated for a second. At that moment, he knew without a doubt that his servant, … no. His friend, would do anything for him, would die for him without a second thought. And deep respect and awe welled inside of him. He felt … proud, honored and overwhelmed.

Then he registered the second meaning of these words. It meant that Merlin was basically offering himself to him and suddenly, his cheeks reflected Merlin's earlier blush.

-"Oh..." Was all he managed to utter. But Merlin just smiled at that timidly. Uther gathered his wits and started another affronted rant.

-"Arthur! You can't possibly consider to..."

-"I will do it." The princes states solemnly. Uther gapes and Morgana grins. "I will do the ritual with you Merlin, if you still want to." He continues staring at his friend, unaffected by the indignant splutters of his father.

-"I would be honored, my King." He says in the same tone.

The possessive title made a shiver run down Arthur's spine. He took a breath and smile softly at the manservant. Merlin smiled back and he suddenly felt that everything was going to be all right. He turned to the physician.

-"What do we have to do?"

* * *

After the king stormed out of the throne room, realizing that he lost this battle, the rest closed in on the physician and installed themselves back at the table. Arthur at the head of the table, flanked by Merlin on his left side and Morgana on his right. Next to Merlin came Gaius then Leon. While Gwen was on Morgana's other side followed by Gwaine.

The old man looked a them in turn and then sighted.

-"I still haven't had the time to decipher the entirety of the ritual but I know this at least; it will have to be on the new moon and we need 4 witnesses to symbolize the elements and the 4 cardinal points. Ideally two men and two women."

-"Count on me!" Said Gwaine with a wide grin. "Wouldn't want to miss this, those two will be hot!" he added with a wink directed at the 'couple' causing both men to blush violently.

-"G-Gwaine!" exclaimed Arthur reproachfully.

Gwen blushed slightly too and Morgana chuckled.

-"Why Arthur, the man is quite right." Both men turned to her in astonishment. "You make such a cute couple." She adds still chuckling, then calms down and says with a smile.

-"I'll be there as well." She addresses the physician. The Prince nods jerkily. He would have preferred this to be private but at least those are people he trusts, not complete strangers. Merlin seems to be of the same opinion and smile unsteadily at the King's ward. There is a silence then Leon's deep voice rose.

-"Sire, I know you would probably prefer this to be private but if I can be of service, I will gladly offer my help." He states firmly if a little uncomfortably.

-"Thank you Leon, your help is appreciated." Replies Arthur in the same grateful but uncomfortable tone. At least, Leon is a discreet man and will be respectful whatever happens. "I guess with Gaius that makes four..."

-"No Sire." Interrupted the physician. "I am needed to channel the ritual's energy. We still need someone."

-"I-I will." Utters a small voice. Gwen is positively neon red, but she holds everyone's gaze. "I-if you need me of course, I'll help." and Merlin smiled softly at her. Arthur cleared his throat, embarrassed.

-"Well, that settles it then. Except if you're uncomfortable Merlin?" Arthur addresses his manservant. Said man seemed a little chocked at being asked his opinion but replied quickly enough.

-"Huh? Oh! um... no, it's fine."

-"Very well." Gaius took back the attention. "The new moon is in two days. I will see to the details of the ceremony separately with each of you. I suggest we all take some rest for now. It has been an eventful day."

-"What of Uther?" Said Gwaine unashamedly angry.

-"I'll handle him." Says Morgana confidently. "Focus on the ritual you two." She added for the couple's benefit. Arthur sent her a grateful smile. Everyone began to stand up except for the warlock and Arthur sent him a questioning gaze.

-"Um... should I go to the cells?" He asked apprehensively. Arthur gaped.

-"O-of course not! Why do you ask that?"

-"Well... I still used magic and..."

-"Stop right there with such nonsense!" Cut Morgana swiftly before Arthur could even utter a word. "As if _we_ would imprison you for making dust butterflies! If I learned something today, it's that magic isn't evil. It can even be beautiful so don't you dare even think that I would permit your imprisonment!" She continued vehemently. Merlin sent a sightly doubtful look to Arthur and he added.

-"She's right Merlin. I couldn't have said better. You didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned and you are saving us here, the least we can do is not imprison you for it." He said with a lopsided smile.

Merlin felt all his muscles uncoil in relief and tears began to run silently down his cheeks. The others looked on in shock.

-"Merlin, what..." Began Arthur but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

-"You have no idea how much that means to me..." Merlin whispered fervently half hiding his face in his hands. " _Thank you_." The prince seemed totally lost on the face of his friend's quiet sobs. Gwen had tears in her eyes too now and then, Arthur did something very un-arthurish. He pulled his manservant in a standing position and hugged him. Merlin choked a small gasp and tensed at the gesture but quickly melted in the embrace and clung to Arthur's shirt for a second.

Suddenly, the others felt like they were intruding on something way more intimate than sex and took their leave, leaving the two alone in the throne room. Morgana threw a last smug grin before closing the door softly behind her. _About bloody time_.

A few moments later, Merlin drew back embarrassed.

-"Sorry." He muttered looking anywhere but at the prince's eyes. Said prince looked worriedly at his manserv... his friend. He realized how much the lie had been weighting on the other man's mind and the last remnants of betrayal faded from his heart. In a way, he was the one that failed Merlin if he didn't show his friend that he would have accepted him and protected him no matter what. He was the one at fault for not giving his friend that confidence in him.

-"Merlin..." He waited until red-rimmed eyes looked up to his. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He paused as the raven looked in confusion. "Even if it would save Camelot, I would understand if you didn't want us to... you should be able to do that with someone you love and..." He was babbling and he knew it so he fell silent. Understanding dawned on Merlin.

-"No! I'm happy it's you!" Arthur looked up in shock and Merlin blushed madly.

-"I-I mean, … You mean a lot to me and I care about you and … I know you will treat me right and I was so afraid of Uther but then you came and... I'm just... happy it's you..." He finished lamely. It was Arthur's turn to blush.

-"A-alright." He cleared his throat. "I'm happy it's you too." He replied awkwardly. "Hum." he looked everywhere. "We should get you back to Gaius. I will ask Gwaine to stay with you. We don't know what my father might try." He tried to divert the conversation that was way too far into emotional territory for his own comfort. Merlin jumped on the occasion.

-"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

It was D-day and Arthur was a nervous mess, pacing up and down his chambers. During the two previous days, they all prepared as much as possible but he still had a lot of doubts.

Beforehand, he had never so much as thought of a man in that way. Sure, he had heard rumors about certain soldiers fooling around sometimes but never really paid them any attention nor completely believed them.

What if he couldn't get hard? Gaius had explained all the ins and outs of the … huh... process (and wasn't that the most humiliating moment of his life) but he still wasn't confident. Why wasn't he the one receiving? Pain, he could handle. And he knew Merlin wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. But risking to hurt his best friend (yes, he admitted it now) in such an intimate way, on his first time no less, that was terrifying him.

He himself was no virgin. He had fooled around as any healthy adolescent boy his age even thought he had always been very prudent not to conceive an heir. But he had no experience with men so in a way, he was as innocent as Merlin in this and he didn't like it one bit. He was terrified to mess up. There was so much in the balance and yet, the thing worrying him the most was to hurt Merlin or lose his friendship. He wasn't the only one worrying.

Merlin was as much a mess as he was. Thought not exactly for the same reasons. While Arthur was quite the catch, he on the other hand never considered himself really attractive. He was all gangly limbs and edges. Furthermore, he knew that Arthur liked women. He was also covered in scars from his previous "Arthur savings." He was afraid of Arthur reaction to him. At least he will be able to get hard, he thought with a slightly bitter smile. If only thanks to the stimulant Gaius made in case there was not enough attraction between the two.

He was also worried about his magic. Gaius wasn't able to tell him specifically what will happen with it during the ritual. The text was very old and cryptic, missing pieces in places. He just hoped that he won't frighten his friends or harm them in any way. And finally, he was embarrassed. There were drawings of what he had to wear and the markings he would have to bear during the ritual and it was not even half decent. He will look ridiculous.

Morgana was positively glowing with excitement and mischief. She used all the time not dedicated to learn her part in the ritual positively drowning Uther in trouble and keeping him occupied way away from the warlock. Gwaine took a lot of pleasure assisting her in her devious plans. Strangely enough, thought the King tried to get to the manservant or his son to talk them out of doing this, he didn't actively sabotage their enterprise or got them arrested as he could easily have done.

She thought that while he hated magic and everything pertaining to it, even _he_ saw that this was the only way to save his kingdom and he only protested for appearances' sake. Gwen saw it all but didn't partake in their mischief, preferring to prepare the place where the ritual would take place.

The place really was beautiful. It was a small clearing in the forest not too far from the castle with an old cairn circle. One of the only places in the kingdom still being slightly green.

A tent with the supplies had been erected a few yards away in the trees. Small torches were circling the cairn circle, ready to be lit. A 'nest-like low platform' of sorts was formed with green blankets in the center of the circle, not a bed per say but something to make the whole deal more comfortable. Yes, they will be ready.

Approximately two hours before sunset, both men were being prepared by their "assistants" for the night in separate chambers. A cleansing ritual hat to take place before the ritual itself involving a bath infused with sage and the easiest thing to find during a drought but they managed a small bath each. Sage and sandalwood were being burnt in the room around the cleaned one.

Morgana and Leon were the ones to assist Arthur, Being closer in family ties and knowing them for longer while Gwen and Gwaine helped Merlin. Gaius performed the markings for each of them.

Arthur felt quiet intimidated having to be bathed by his half-sister and his mentor. Not that he wasn't used to being bathed by someone else, Merlin did it often enough. It's just who they were and the solemnity of the moment. He was dressed in a gray nightshirt at first, symbolizing his "dirty" state.

He had to drink a glass of special spiced wine to symbolize internal cleaning and then they had to undress him then lead him to the bath.

He wasn't allowed to clean himself, Morgana had to do it with a white, unused cloth while Leon had to clean the air by burning sage and sandalwood. All this, in complete silence.

Then he got out of the bath and had to wait by the fire to dry. Nothing except the ceremony clothes and markings were allowed on his skin from now on. Once dry, Gaius came in. He wore a long purple robe lined with intricate silver and gold markings and sporting three purple spots on his forehead.

He came to a stop in front of Arthur and searched his eyes. Last chance to back out. Arthur nodded and Gaius proceeded to draw the soft red lines on his naked body. They marked him as the giver, the King of the lands the ritual was to cure and basically anchored his lands in his blood. Once the markings were drawn and had dried, Morgana and Leon came forward again and clothed him in concert.

He was to wear his kingdom's colors; red and gold. So he wore ochre red to symbolize his land, lined with gold to symbolize to sun relentlessly drying it. The clothing consisted in two long rectangles of soft cotton tissue going over each shoulders to overlap over the groin and backside and separating again lower and stopping at mid-calf, kept in place by a golden sash at the waist. They left the sides entirely uncovered and permitted easy access. Once the ceremonial outfit was on, he was ready. Gaius nodded and looked at the sun, half an hour left before sunset, he had to hurry.

When he arrived at his rooms where Merlin underwent the same treatment at the hands of Gwaine and Gwen, he entered to find Merlin by the fire, dry and ready for the markings in turn. For once, Gwaine was solemn and Gwen was very still. The only sign of her state of mind was the small dusting of pink on her cheeks at having to wash her naked friend.

Gaius rose an eyebrow, he was impressed. Merlin noticed and smiled a proud grin. The old physician came in front of him and gave him the same look than he did Arthur an hour ago. Last chance, but Merlin smile softly and nodded his consent. It was Gaius' turn to smile proudly and he proceeded to do his wards' markings.

His were a soft deep blue and marked him as the receiver and the Source of the ritual. He was to wear blue in opposition to his king and as a symbol to his warlock status and silver in symbol of his belonging to Mother Magic and the soothing moon. Perfect balance of the ritual. While Arthur was all physical strength of the earth and burning light of the sun, Merlin was vital and magical strength of water and cool light of the moon. Gaius, being the channel, wore purple with silver and gold lining, a blend of the other two. Also symbol of wisdom and spiritual strength. His three spots on the forehead stood for the three protagonists of the ritual. When he was finished, Gwaine and Gwen came as one to clothe him with the same type of ceremonial robes than Arthur got, except in blue and silver. Once ready, Gaius looked at the sun, Half an hour left before sunset, they must get going. Arthur's group already went and was probably already there. They had to meet and begin just after sunset so they got going.

Arthur waited nervously on the other side of the circle, in south, the entrance of the clearing being north. The sun was almost set and it was beginning to feel chilly. Morgana and Leon were already positioned at their points around the circle. Leon standing north for the earth, wearing a reddish brown robe and Morgana standing south for the fire, wearing a vibrant golden dress. They were all barefoot. Gwaine would stand west for the water and wear navy blue while Gwen will face him in east wearing a gray silvery dress. Their colors reminding of those they bring to the circle. When Merlin arrive, he will have to enter the circle by the south, showing the fire he brings and wants to abate while Merlin will enter North, showing the fertility he brings and the earth he wants to cure.

The sun disappeared behind the mountain afar and Gwaine and Gwen entered the clearing, taking their places around the cairn circle and all four lighted the torches. Arthur felt his nerves spike and all his doubts come back full force. He tried to hide the shakes in his hands in the folds of his tunic. Even the reassuring presence of Morgana at his back couldn't sooth his nerves.

Next was Gaius making an appearance, he went right and circled the clearing, touching the four cardinal witnesses on the forehead, before entering the circle by the east, showing the new growth and new beginning this ritual was meant to make. He came at a stop at the center in front of the blankets. It was dark now and only the torches lighted the area. Merlin entered the clearing and I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. All my doubt flew by the proverbial window. He was simply breathtaking. Exuding power and a grace I didn't know he had. The tunic-like outfit revealed a toned body I would never have suspected under all his baggy clothes. He wasn't toned with bulging muscles like most knights have but with dry, nicely defined muscles which could be deceptively strong. Merlin was a survivor. The torches revealed a soft criss-crossing of scars littering his torso, arms and legs which were surprisingly almost hairless. I suspected his back to have his fair share of scars too but it didn't mar him in any way. He looked dangerous and exotic with the markings on his pale white skin. And the blue of his tunic seemed to highlight his eyes so much they appeared to glow. Or maybe they really were glowing with power and than made a shiver of arousal run down his spine. He swallowed thickly.

Merlin came to a stop at the north end of the circle, right in front of Leon and felt the circle begin to thrum with energy. He took in Arthur and felt almost inadequate in the face of his raw beauty. If Merlin was a survivor, Arthur was a warrior. Toned muscles under golden skin rolling with each small movement, which he knew were packed with an impressive strength and skill, made his mouth go dry. Piercing summer blue eyes seemed to see inside his soul and were filled with determination, affection and...lust? Merlin felt his heart jump and soar at the thought and he struggled to stay in place until Gaius invited them in the circle. Gaius voice rose, strong deep and guttural, full of power and the ritual began.

-"By Magicks of Olde, I call the Great Horned. Come forth and bear witness, for your Child has been wronged and came to heal what is his. May your blessing give him strength and fertility to his land again."

Gaius held his hand towards Arthur and he stepped into the circle. The sheer power running thrumming in the air and the ground astonished him. But he only had eyes for the figure in front of him, waiting to be called in turn.

-"By Magicks of Olde, I call the Great Mother. Come forth and bear witness, for your Child came to sacrifice his most sacred to his King. May your blessing give him strength to cure the Earth and banish the curse."

Merlin stepped into the circle and gasped. A small circular breeze began to pick up in the cairn circle and the energy rocketed. They could all feel ancient, raw and powerful presences. Both men were breathing faster now. Gaius continued.

-"Oh guardians of the Earth, Bearers of Life, Come forth and bear witness, for tonight the Ancient Dance begins. For tonight the Crowned King of the forest runs free and the horn of the hunt rings."

The wind picked slightly up and Leon incanted something but the thrumming inside drowned his voice and both couldn't pay attention to anything other than each other, the other part of the coin they longed for without knowing it, and the raw energy flowing around them. Only sheer willpower kept them rooted in their spots.

-"Oh Guardians of the Waters, Healers of Nature, Come forth and bear witness, for tonight the Ancient Dance begins. For tonight the springs are flowing and the Blue Lady spreads her mantel and awakens the dormant green child."

It seemed like a deep sound of drums began to pulse in the earth and a small drizzle could be felt now and then. Gwaine chanted his indiscernible incantation in turn.

-"Oh Guardians of the Fire, Keepers of Balance, Come forth and bear witness, for tonight the Ancient Dance begins. For tonight the heart of Dana is burning brighter and the forges of Macha are coming to life. Morgana's voice rose somewhere behind Arthur.

The massive whirlwind of energy densified as if to isolate them from the world, they looked at each other in awe, the raw longing in their eyes burning bright.

-"Oh guardians of the Airs, Messengers of Destiny, Come forth and bear witness, for tonight the Ancient Dance begins. For tonight, the brothers crows take flight and sing, and Taranis growls in delight."

Gwen's turn. Almost, there were almost there. The energy formed a dome now effectively cutting them from the outside world. The dome pulsed with the earth drums, like the heartbeat of the Earth itself. Gaius' voice rose for the last time.

-"Oh Guardians of Magic, Creators of Souls, Come forth and bear witness, for tonight the Ancient Dance begins. For tonight, the Dagda raises his staff in triumph and his cauldron overflow with the Earth's life force." And finally, his own incantation. "Guardians of Magic, If offer you my eyes to bear witness of the Ancient Dance, so I say, so mote it be."

And Gaius seemed to grow in power, his eyes illuminated gold for a second and then he bowed, and the magic bowed with him, he took a step back and grew still.

This is it, this is the moment.

A second of pure stillness, a breath.

Then they both stepped forward and kissed delicately, just a small touch. This simple, innocent touch felt Heavenly. Their lips sparked and tingled. The energy and magic snapped and so did their control. They looked at each other in awe for half a second and then they plunged back for more. Suddenly, all the rest disappeared. It was just hands and skin, lips and tongue and teeth and sighs. They forgot about the ritual, the magic and at the same time, they _breathed_ it.

* * *

Somehow, Merlin's hands ended up in Arthur blond mane, marveling at how soft it was and fisting strands in pleasure when the blond caressed his tongue _just so_ with his own. Arthur's hands weren't idle either, they mapped and smoothed over every inch of skin they could reach. Caressing, groping, scratching endlessly. When one strayed over a nipple, Merlin choked back a moan and retaliated by biting and sucking on the invader in his mouth. The blond groaned and felt all blood going south and pooling in his groin. _God_ , just a little kissing had _this_ much effect on him? He nibbled on the raven's lower lip and positively purred his name. The full-body shudder he received in reaction made the break in kissing so worth it.

Not one to back down easily, the warlock fisted a hand in the blond strands and pulled back, exposing a long column of golden skin he wasted no time in attacking viciously. His free hand descended to explore the planes of his torso with relish. A deep moan resonated above as he sucked on the pulse point of the blond and he grinned against the skin.

Arthur's brain went blank when these sinful lips attached themselves to his throat and _sucked_. He didn't even know he had a pleasure point there! A few kisses and this idiot found it. That and his obvious hair pulling kink, how could he have known?! The prince felt frustrated that a virgin managed to make him melt in pleasure in a minute flat and decided to take his revenge.

He nipped at a nearby overgrown ear and the surprised half-gasp half-moan he earned in return was very satisfying. But not enough. The blond began to pepper the ear and nearby sensitive skin with kisses, nips and licks, all the while still caressing him all over. The warlock began to quiver in his arms and bit his lip to hold back the moans.

The raven lost all brain capacity for a few moment under the other man's ministrations but soon regained a little of his senses and pulled again on the strands making the other groan deeply. He maneuvered the blond's head until their lips met again and said blond took hold his lover's butt-cheeks. He squeezed them making the warlock groan in return and then pull them firmly against his own hips. The feeling of their desires against one another sending bolts of pleasure up their spines and they moaned, loudly.

Merlin's left hand still pulling and scratching the other's scalp, his right one scratching his lower back. The blond biting the other's lower lip again as he rolled his hips into him.

Merlin was lost, it felt so good and too much and not enough at the same time. Feeling Arthur's hardness against his own and _knowing_ he was the one to cause it, he felt proud and wanted and... fuck, he wanted to touch it, to _taste_ it. Was that weird? A loud, guttural groan interrupted his thoughts. And a husky, low voice growled in his ear:

-"Fuck! Don't _say_ that or I..." a tremble followed the blonds word. Oh God! He said that _aloud_?! He tensed and whimpered a little:

-"Sorry..."

Another primal growl followed by another knee-weakening roll of hips interrupted him again. He gasped, arching his head back and almost didn't hear the rest:

-"Don't... God, you have _no idea_ what you just _did_ to me by saying that do you" He drew slightly back in order to plunge his blue eyes in the now pulsing gold ones of the raven. He whispered, the voice rough and heavy with arousal. "Right now, I almost came just hearing you say that in that voice." He was looking at him fervently now, and came even closer, his blue eyes closing halfway.

"Just the _idea_ of your lips around me.." He shuddered violently and closed his eyes in concentration. " _Fuck._.."

There was no words to describe the tide of arousal trashing through Merlin at these words. He all but ripped the golden sash and Arthur's eyes flew open in surprise. The darkened golden gaze with full blown pupils that greeted him made him almost whimper. Merlin pushed on his shoulders and his knees gave way, he ended up on his arse on the blanket blown away by the sudden dominance of the other man.

The raven descended on him, straddled his lap and rolled his hips for good measure. He pulled on his hair and kissed him forcefully. Arthur doing everything he could not to just blow right this moment. He slipped his hand under the blue tunic and twisted the hidden flesh buds. The raven arching in his lap beautifully, grinding into him and shouting his pleasure to the sky.

Arthur's jaw dropped, that was possibly the most erotic thing he ever saw and his groin tightened painfully at the sight. The raven panted and faced him again determinedly. The prince gulped. He pushed him to the ground and attacked his neck again, sucking hard on his pulse point, turning the tables and making Arthur moan, writhe and arch in turn. His hands parting the now free pieces of red fabric and he drew back a second, drinking in the sprawled form of his King. He caressed his ribs almost reverently, making the blond shiver and then went down on him slowly. Tasting, licking nipping at flesh, relishing in the sounds coming steadily from above and the hands settling in his own hair. He licked and sucked a nipple, liking the little twitch of the princes hips but soon moving forward as he was not as receptive to it than him. He got just under the bellybutton and the blond positively squirmed has he nipped at the skin there.

-"God... _Merlin_!" The pleading quality of the rough voice gave him goosebumps and he looked up, only for his breath to catch in his throat. Arthur looked like sex incarnated. Flushed with swollen red lips and a hazy gaze. Hair disheveled and panting breath. " _Fuck_."

He squeezed the strong thighs around his torso and looked slowly down. Suddenly feeling hesitant, he licked his lip and looked back up. An encouraging hand descended from his hair and came to rest softly on his cheek, as if to say "your choice".

This wasn't part of the ritual. But he wanted to so he lowered his head slowly and heard the breath above hitch. That spurned him into action and he began to explore experimentally. The small tightening of the hand still in his hair and gasp encouraged him further.

Gaining confidence with the reactions of Arthur he became bolder.

Arthur arched and shouted as Merlin lavished him with attention and generally drove the blond mad with pleasure. He was lost in his experience when the hand in his hair tightened again and pulled him off.

-"Stop... _pant pant_... I'm almost... _pant_..."

Merlin squeezed his thigh softly in acceptance and the blond drew him back up for a kiss. He stopped soon, still panting.

-"That was... _pant pant._.. thanks." The warlock beamed in answer and kissed him again. A few seconds later, Arthur rolled them over so that he was on top of Merlin between his thighs.

-"Your turn." He growled possessively in the raven's ear. Ear that he immediately lavished with attention, making it's owner squirm and pant.

Searching for something to grab in order to anchor him, he ended up grabbing and scratching the blond's back, making him arch into him and groan. The blond abandoned the ear to concentrate on the neck which was also very sensitive.

 _Probably the reason he wears this bloody neckerchief all the time_. By the time he reached the nipples, the warlock was a whimpering mess, and still overdressed. But Arthur had no time to spare fighting the bloody silk sash so he pushed to tunic apart under said sash and wolfed down his prize, making the warlock scream. No time for careful exploration, he wanted his warlock, and he wanted him _now._ His merciless assault went on for a few moments until...

-"Arthur..Hah! .A-arthur... plea..ngh! ..se... stop. T-too much... Hah!" The blond finally relented and sat up. He moaned at the sight of the raven offered up under him. The torches' light contrasting his skin as he panted , desperate for breath. They made small drops of drizzle and sweat shine softly.

-" _Beautiful_..." He must have stayed staring a long time because Merlin mostly regained his breath and asked nervously: "Arthur?" The blond caressed his thighs tenderly and smiled with a stunned face.

-"Do you even know how beautiful you are right now?" He murmured reverently. The warlock blushed and hid his face. "d-don't look." Arthur chuckled and went under the arms to kiss him slowly. The raven settling his arms back around the blond's neck and kissing languidly back.

They were both trembling from arousal still but took a small moment to calm down a little. The blond hid his face in his lover's neck, suddenly nervous again and whispered trembling: "I don't want to hurt you." The warlock tightened his arms and whispered back "You won't. Not if we do it right."

Arthur stood back up on his elbows. "You sure, you want this?" He asked searching the gold eyes for doubt, reluctance, anything. But he found none. "I want _you_." He answered tightening his legs around Arthur's waist.

Feeling they were both still hard and not finding any hesitation in the other, the blond blew a long breath.

He kissed the other quickly and said "Okay." before he sat back up again and reached for the lubricant that waited ready with the vial of unused stimulant next to the blanket. The thought of ever thinking he wouldn't get hard seeming ridiculous now. He took the little jar in hand and coated his fingers on the right hand. He put a little on the left, rubbed them together to warm up the substance and put them in position. He stroked Merlin with his left while the middle finger of his right went lower and teased the entrance. The raven's breath hitched and Arthur paused again just a second.

"If you want me to stop, at any moment, or if it hurts, I want you to tell me." He waited the answering nod and then went back to stroking and slowly prepared him. He watch raptly for any sign of true pain. The warlock scrunched his face a little in discomfort but that was to be expected.

He smiled at the gasp indicating he found his special spot and continued preparing the raven. This went on for long minutes until the warlock was positively mewling in pleasure and told him to "Get on with it!" He didn't need telling twice.

He himself was painfully aroused but needed to make sure that at least he won't hurt the warlock. He slicked himself as much as possible before discarding the jar. While not monstrously big he was nothing to laugh at either and he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for the both of them. He lowered himself on his elbows and positioned himself.

The drums were louder than ever and everything seemed to still and wait with baited breath. He nudged gently at the entrance and Merlin whimpered faintly.

-" _Arthur."_

He relented and began making love to his warlock slowly.

Merlin had never felt so full. He felt his King inside him and finally felt complete for the first time of his life. The burning pain was unimportant, laughable. The only thing that matter was this. Them, as one.

The circle pulsed.

The pleasure began to slowly mount.

It was all too much and not enough.

He was moaning in earnest and not caring anymore now but his idiot prince was still holding himself back.

He begged, tying to make him move _faster b_ ut the prince didn't relent. So he planted his feet in the ground, arched, pushed and rolled them over. A stunned Arthur looked up at him from beneath his thighs. When he sank back down on him, dropping his head back and arching, it was all Arthur could do not to come.

 _God_!

The rythm picked up and the circle pulsed, magic swirling in the air. Merlin's eyes glowed more vibrantly than ever and the pulses were echoed in his blue markings. He was a vision. The blond began to feel a tell-tale tightening in his loins and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. They fell over the edge almost simultanously, shouting as the pent up magic and energy exploded around them and chattered the dome, dispersing like a nova in all directions. It kept pulsing golden novas with each wave of overwhelming pleasure. The Earth's powerful heartbeat shaking the circle with each new magical nova. When the last wave went, the warlock's body went slack above him and shivered uncontrollably. The drums and heartbeat quieted to a small rhythm and the magic dispersed.

Also trembling slightly in the aftermath of the most mind-blowing orgasm he ever had, Arthur pulled the now shaking raven in an embrace and kissed his sweaty forehead. Their panting the only sound in the clearing for a few minutes. No one dared move or disturb to two nestled in the center. No one noticed the small, green grass sprouting everywhere nor the warm rain beginning to soothe very gently the Earth. All were staring in silent reverence at the pair still huddled together on the blankets. The old presences had receded when the dome chattered and the clearing, while still thrumming sluggishly with lingering energy seemed strangely empty all of a sudden.

After a while, Merlin stirred faintly in Arthur's arms with a groan.

-"Merlin, are you alright?" He whispered. Grayish soft blue eyes met his tiredly and a little anxiously.

-"Yes." He replied timidly, still trembling. Arthur breathed out in relief and kissed tenderly the warlock. Said man gasped in surprise, not expecting this kind of display of affection after the ritual but quickly melted into the kiss. They separated softly, forehead against forehead. And then Merlin heard something he never thought he would hear, something that filled his heart so full he wanted to cry. Barely understandable whisper but he heard it anyway.

-"I love you."

 _The End._

* * *

There! see? still some lemony goodness, just not very grafic or anything. The uncensored version is just more detailled but basically, it's the same events.

I hope you enjoyed and that there were not too many mistakes.

Let me know if you would like a sequel or the same event from one of the witnesses point of view and I'll see what I can do.

See ya!

BSG.


End file.
